elysiumrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Merfolk
A Word on Merfolk: ' Slight note before we begin: Merfolk in this scenario are not the engendered version of Mermaids and Mermen, but these to mythological creatures are cousins of a sort. Appearance: Merfolk are very apparent and usually don't hide their body. They have skin that is a mixture of mucus covered epidermis and fish scales, with colours that range from cyan to teal to even deep lapis lazuli blue. Most Merfolk have six fingers and a tail very similar to a sharks. Their eyes have a range or colors naturally all belonging to the yellow family. Many Merfolk have webbed antenna's on the side of their heads to sense air pressure, and the movements of tides. Many value gold and jewelry they nick from shipwrecks so it's not surprising to find Merfolk with rings, necklaces and even crowns (though unlike the surface, they don't show anything about class or power, only luck.) Due to their Biology Merfolk can live outside the water, however the surface air is different to the air at the bottom Merfolk call surface air "Aer". The effect of surface air on Merfolk is very different to most seafaring creatures, since Merfolk biology is designed to survive both low-pressure and high-pressure environments Merfolk don't die from surface air. However due to the amount of Oxygen is a lot higher compared to Nitrogen and Hydrogen their bodies continuously go in and out of a numbed state in which the thought process is slowed down. This can be compared to a human that has gone under the effects of drugs such as Marijuana. This addiction and biology leaves any Merfolk in a very passive calm state of mind and thus their personality can shift from time to time between moments of full environmental awareness and moments of almost no awareness with small attention span. Culture: Merfolk were a proud and powerful race that inhabited the bottom of the oceans with cities that would tunnel into the center of the world, only few would ever surface and only for a few moments usually; However in the past century almost no Merfolk have been seen and those who have claim to have had their homes destroyed by something lurking beneath the world, due to the fact they don't traditionally speak in the language of the "Land-Striders" it is no certain what is destroying the cities of the deep. The mighty race was split into four Houses of power, each house valued a different aspect of life and tried to attain eternity through it, cities could be solely dedicated to one or there could be a mix. The houses were: House Leviathan, House Grain, House Crimson Wave, And last but not least House Ebb. House of Leviathan: "All Hail House Leviathan, From Their Bone's We Build Eternity" The House of Leviathan believed eternity could be obtained through the monuments left in the world, they were known as the elder hunters or the lurkers of the deep since what they hunted were the Leviathan (For the uninformed the leviathan in this case would be colossal fish that would rule the seas in the olden days). Most settlements still exist in some form or other, since "Leviathan bones are very sturdy even the passage of time has trouble turning them to sand". The people of House Leviathan didn't hate the Leviathan essentially they loved the corpses more. House Grain: "House Grain, as it falls so shall silence, so let there be noise for Eternity" The philosophy of House Grain from an old Merfolk proverb that spoke about the words of the world becoming eternal as they gave birth to meaning. Most lore on the surface originates from House Grain since they believed eternity could be reached through the stories of the old and thus spread their word and culture as to live through the words of the world. House Crimson Wave: "Let the blood of the weak and unworthy paint the Waves of time crimson! For only the great last an Eternity" House Crimson Wave believed that eternity could be reached only be the greatest, they believed that the weak would have to serve only the greatest; in addition to being the most blood thirsty House Crimson Wave was also the only one ruled by a King whose name has been lost. House Ebb: "The Ebbs of the sea are as one with time, The ebbs of the mind are as one with Eternity" House Ebb believed that eternity is a state of mind and through inner peace one could out-live the universe. This House of power has brought a lot of confusion to historians as they no Merfolk of this house have ever been seen by either surface dwellers or other Merfolk, however the Merfolk warn that disturbing this house would be a death sentence even if it is considered to be the weakest house. Ancient Merfolk History Before the houses Merfolk were hunted by man for their livers since they had high medicinal value, thus the "Hishears"* were formed , these would be Merfolk who would be nourished on human blood once born with the aim to create a hunger for their flesh. Hishears would spread rumors of treasures on the high seas luring greedy pirates and sailors to their doom as they would eat and drown all the passengers. *(from the Merfolk word Hish- Man prey and Ears- to eat) The Elder and the Eternity: What started the divide and search for the illusive Eternity is a story from the Merfolk and predates the creation of the surface language. There is great debate amongst scholars as to the nature of the Eternity and The Elder's true identity however one thing is for sure the underlying rule was that Eternity couldn't be obtained by the Weak of Heart. Earning Adulthood: Earning adulthood in Merfolk Culture is different to many other cultures' concept, age is not a determining since some Merfolk grow faster then others. What starts adulthood in Merfolk culture is the point in time where one is strong enough to kill something with their bare hands. Once that is done the individual is considered as an adult and wears the skull of its prey somewhere on the body. Relations to other Races: # Human and Dwarfs Due to the existence of Hishears they are considered a vital part of life as prey. However if met under any other circumstances they are usually avoided. Dwarfs pose more of a threat to them then Humans since Dwarfs sometimes accidentally dig into their cities which Merfolk see as a declaration of war. # Mage Neutral, Not considered prey since arcane energies flowing through their blood seem to taste different then normal humanoids. # Vampire Mostly hunted down due to superstitions concerning the corruption of Eternity. # Werewolf Mostly avoided. # Undead Hunted down out of fear. # Orc Merfolk like Orcs for their headstrong personalities and beliefs in power, so respect is usually given. # Neko Feared, because Merfolk are Fish people and Nekos are Cat people. # Wood Elf Nuetral # Dark Elf There is a certain about of distrust existent but the reason is unknown. Category:Custom Races Category:Player-written lore